creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Apostel Nr.5 Hope der Hoffnungsschimmer
Stell dir vor... Dein Alltag verläuft immer ganz normal, so wie immer. Du hast viele Freunde und eine dich liebende Familie. Du kommst mit jedem gut klar den du kennst und es fehlt dir auch an nichts. Aber es gibt da ein Mädchen, das dich immer hänselt wegen deinem Körperumfang. Du bist ihr einfach zu dick. Es stimmt zwar, dass du ein wenig pummelig bist, weil du für dein leben gern isst, aber jemanden damit aufzuziehen ist einfach nur lächerlich. Am frühen morgen wachst du durch deinen Hund auf. Er ist irgendwie in dein Zimmer gekommen und durchwühlt deine Klamotten. Genervt stehst du auf, nimmst deinen kleinen Shih Tzu hoch und läufst in die Küche. Deine Mutter bereitet gerade das Frühstück vor und dein Vater sitzt am Tisch und liest Zeitung. Du setzt den Hund auf den Boden ab, setzt dich zu deinem Vater und wünscht allen einen guten Morgen. Deine beiden Brüder sind nach 5 Minuten auch aus ihren Betten gekrochen und warten auf das Essen. "Kinder, bitte seid demnächst vorsichtig, wenn ihr draußen seid", seufzt dein Vater, während er die Zeitung beiseite legt und die Hände ineinander schlägt. "Hier in der Gegend läuft ein wildes Tier herum und die Polizei scheint viel zu inkompetent zu sein, um dieses Vieh einzufangen." Eure Mutter legt frische Eier, Brötchen und Wurst auf den Tisch und setzt sich dazu. "Ich habe gehört, dass vier Personen diesem Tier zum Opfer gefallen sind... Es ist schrecklich anzuhören, wie dieses Tier seine Beute zurichtet", erzählt sie während sie die Brötchen aufschneidet. Du nimmst dir schonmal sechs Semmeln und belegst sie. Normalerweise isst du zum Frühstück mehr, aber deine Eltern sind der Meinung, dass du dringend eine Diät bräuchtest. Nebenbei hörst du deine Familie diskutieren. Deine Mutter will euch, fürs erste, nicht mehr raus lassen, aber dein Vater findet, dass euch Tagsüber nichts passieren kann, da das Tier nur Nachts aktiv ist. Du selbst bist ganz der Meinung deines Vaters, weil dir Zuhause schnell langweilig wird, da es hier nichts interessantes gibt. Nach dem essen gehst du wieder in dein Zimmer und ziehst dir was an. Deine Pflicht ruft. Du musst mit Taps, eurem Hund, Gassi gehen. Fertig angezogen legst du Taps die Leine um, hörst dir die Predigten deiner Eltern an, dass du ja vorsichtig sein sollst und verlässt das Haus. Du läufst die Straße entlang und genießt die frische Luft. "Na schau mal, wer es aus seiner Tür geschafft hat: das dicke Schweinchen...", hörst du eine bekannte Stimme hinter dir lachen. Tiffany, das Mädchen, das dich immer beleidigen muss, ohne das du ihr je etwas angetan hast. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, gehst du einfach weiter. Du willst ihr nicht die Freude machen und auf ihre dummen Kommentare reagieren. Sie rennt dir lachend hinter her, wie ein dummes Hündchen was seinem Knochen hinter her hechelt. An der einen Gasse, die aus der Stadt führt, fängt Taps an, laut zu bellen und versucht dich in diese hinein zu ziehen. "Taps... Aus!", brüllst du immer wieder, während du die kleine Fußhupe vom wegrennen abhältst. Tiffany, die immer noch hinter dir steht, lacht dich weiterhin aus. Ihre Lache macht dich langsam ziemlich aggressiv. Mit monotoner Mine ziehst du deinen Hund von dieser Gasse weg. Du gehst deinen gewohnten Weg weiter und ignorierst Tiffany weiterhin. Du hast zwar ein hartes Äußeres, aber dein Kern ist butterweich. Ihre Worte prallen nicht einfach an dir ab, sie fressen sich in dich hinein. Wieder Zuhause angekommen, taumelst du in die Küche. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, kramst du im Kühlschrank herum. Du musst jetzt einfach wieder was essen. Essen macht dich glücklich und beruhigt dich. So war es schon immer. Wenn du dich schlecht fühlst, isst du was. Dein Vorhaben bleibt bei deiner Familie aber nicht unbemerkt. Sie reden im ruhigen auf dich ein, aber ihre Worte treffen auf taube Ohren. Du isst und isst und isst, langsam hast du schon vergessen wie viel du schon gegessen hast. Als du genug hast, gehst du hoch in dein Zimmer und schreibst mit deinen Freunden. Als du dachtest, dass die Begegnung mit Tiffany, das schlimmste an diesem Tag war, liest du eine Nachricht deiner besten Freundin. Sie ist der Meinung, dass Tiffany recht hat, was dich angeht. Du solltest weniger essen und mehr Sport machen. Soweit war Tiffany also schon. Sie hat einfach deine Freunde gegen dich aufgewiegelt. Deine Gefühle fahren mit dir Achterbahn. Deine Tränen drücken immer mehr gegen deine Augenlider. Dieses Miststück hat dein Leben total verändert. Warum solltest du dich an andere halten? Du musst dir selbst gefallen und nicht anderen. Abends liegst du immer noch in deinem Bett, hast kein Wort mit deiner Familie gewechselt. Du hebst deinen Kopf leicht an und siehst, dass es schon 23 Uhr ist. Mit betrübten Blick schaltest du das Licht aus. Im dunkeln tastest du dich zu deinem Bett und deckst dich zu. Egal wie sehr du dich bemühst, du schaffst es nicht einzuschlafen. Der endlose Hunger in dir fängt an dich von innen auf zu fressen. Ohne nachzudenken stehst du leise auf, gehst vorsichtig in die Küche und vergewisserst dich, dass kein anderer wach ist. So schnell, wie du dich dann an dem nächstgelegenen labst, ist unvorstellbar. Als alles leer ist, was ihr da hattet, sinkst du leicht erschöpft zu Boden. "Thihihihiii... Du haben aber GROSSEN Hunger! Dir gehen es genauso wie Hope... Hope auch immer hungrig, wenn es Nachts sei!" Erklingt eine zitternde und schrille Stimme. Erschrocken reißt du deine Augen auf, da du diese Stimme überhaupt nicht kennst und sie sehr verstörend klingt. Vor dir steht ein seltsames Wolfswesen auf allen vieren. Auf seinem Kopf thronen zwei große zerfetzte Ohren, sein Körper ist sehr mager, sodass man die Form der Rippen genau nachverfolgen kann und seine Augen leuchten im Schein des Mondes in verschiedenen Farben auf. Eines rot und das andere lila, die fixiert ihren Blick auf dich gerichtet haben. "Hope haben HUNGER! Hope brauchen FLEISCH! Du MÜSSEN Hope helfen, Hunger zu VERJAGEN!" Mit einem Sprung hockt es auf dir und beißt fest in deinen rechten Arm. Du schreist vor Schmerz auf, wodurch du alle im Haus aufweckst. Hinten an der Tür siehst du Taos, der sich jaulend auf den Boden legt. Am nächsten Morgen fand man deine Familie mit gestörten Blicken im gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer auf. Sie weigerten sich schreiend, den Beamten etwas zu erzählen. In der Küche stellte man einen halb gefressenen Menschen sicher. An den Biss- und Kratzspuren konnte man feststellen, egal was dich angefallen hatte, es war ein unbekanntes Wesen. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang